


Watching

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel watches over Sam's sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Gabriel had watched humanity for thousands of years. He watched them from Heaven, and he watched from among them when Heaven was no longer his home. He watched them in their moments of triumph and their moments of agony. He watched them through times of their war, and through times of their peace. He watched them love and hate, watched them hope and dream. He watched them move about their lives from day to day, and he watched them slowly move toward their inevitable end.

He thought he had seen all of them there was to see, and then, while he was so busy watching, he saw Sam Winchester.

For all the things he had seen, for all the things he’d done, there was nothing on Earth or in Heaven that was as fascinating to him as watching Sam.

He hadn’t set out to do it, but somewhere in between all of his watching, _watching_ had become _seeing_ , and he’d inadvertently grown to care about the younger Winchester. He’d seen Sam battle himself and the demons, both literal and figurative, around and inside him. He’d seen him give all of himself to doing what he thought was right. He’d seen him at his highest and his lowest, and it wasn’t enough, was never enough. He wanted to see more, wanted to see all of Sam.

In sleep, Sam was different, and he saw a new side to him. He seemed younger somehow, and more vulnerable. Still strong. Still beautiful. But innocent in a way he could never be while awake.

Sam would never know how often Gabriel watched him, how often Gabriel sat in this exact spot, one hand carding gently through his hair, keeping him asleep, keeping him safe from those who would interrupt the few hours of peace the hunter was able to take each day.

Before dawn, Gabriel would leave, as he always did, leaving Sam safe and Lucifer thwarted for one more night. It was all he could do, and he hoped it would be enough to give the brothers the edge they would need to stop this thing. Even if they never knew the small part he played, at least he would know.

In his sleep, Sam turned over, curled closer to the archangel, and Gabriel smiled softly, his hand trailing gently over Sam’s face.

For all his watching, he never saw Dean in turn watching him from the other bed, never saw the spark of astonishment in his eyes or the very small, somewhat incredulous smile that made it’s way onto Dean’s face in spite of himself.

He had eyes only for Sam, and never saw Dean turn his face away and fall back to sleep, content in the knowledge that he and Sam were safer than either of them had known.


End file.
